The act of sleepcuddling
by MajselajseL
Summary: Senju had always known that his boyfriend, Uchiha Madara, had big problems with intimacy, but being unable to sleep-cuddle was ridiculous. An epilogue for "Submitting aren't that easy". HashiMada.


**Main pairing:** HashiMada (HashiramaXMadara).

**Other pairings:** TobiIzi (TobiramaXIzuna).

**Warning:** Slight sexual stuff, but not enought 'till I wanted to high-rate it. You have been warned, so please don't complain if you have problems with such stuff... 

**XXX**

Uchiha Madara was an intelligent and handsome young man who did almost everything perfectly.

He was known as the areas sex-god and was said to have slept with literally every guy that lived in his neighbourhood. Well, at least the handsome and beautiful ones. Everyone therefore knew him as the ultimate seme, until the day he met a handsome young man around his own age, Senju Hashirama, who actually managed to work his way into Madara's personal life.

Hashirama quickly discovered that the Uchiha had one untraditional flaw;

If there was one thing Madara failed at, it was cuddling, and _especially_ in the night time.

Hashirama had known that the Uchiha had big problems with intimacy from the moment they met each other, but being unable to sleep-cuddle was ridiculous and he knew that something had to be done about it, or their relationship wouldn't be able to work in the long run.

Hashirama wasn't some cold hearted bastard without any tolerance or understanding, actually he was the complete opposite, but what ticked him was that Madara had problems accepting that he was the uke in the relationship, and Hashirama was therefore almost not allowed to touch him at any point, because almost every little delicate touch aroused them both.

The none-touching rule droved him crazy; all he was allowed to do was to listening to Madara's persuading voice, run his hands through his black hair that was as smooth as silk and, watch his gorgeous, graceful and flawless body move from his watchful gaze.

Oh yes, Madara was indeed driving him crazy. If he could teach the Uchiha how to relax enough to cuddle, he knew that he would manage to survive just another small period of no sex.

**XXX**

**The first attempt; **

The first night Hashirama and Madara decided to "sleep together", they were lip-locked in a deep and passionate kiss that lasted for several breathless hours from the moment the Senju stepped into the Uchiha's apartment.

After what felt like an eternity, an admittedly mind-blowing eternity, Hashirama's hormones decided they were tired of being on "Second base", rephrase that; practically "First base", and they therefore somehow managed to convince him to attempt to persuade the Uchiha. His right hand therefore left its position around Madara's waist and afterwards slowly crawled downwards into said Uchiha's pants in eagerness, but before things could get anywhere further, Madara grabbed his wrists with a firm grip and then silently dared him to continue with his eyes. Hashirama replied by pulling his hand out of the pants, and then kissed Madara on the forehead, before sitting up in bed.

"Want to go to sleep?" He then suggested with a gentle smile. Madara just nodded in response. They therefore quickly undressed to underwear and then crawled down underneath the covers.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Madara was almost on the edge to dreamland when Hashirama decided to throw an arm around his waist and pulled him close. He instantly felt overpowered and therefore had to restrain himself from wiggling out of the older males embrace due to feeling claustrophobic. 

The claustrophobic feeling made him freeze and practically forget to breathe; it restrained him from relaxing at any point throughout the night and he therefore didn't manage to get any sleep that night, because he for some reason he couldn't bring himself to squirm away from his bed-partner who seemed to be enjoying the "peaceful" moment between them.

He wasn't aware, though, that Hashirama was restless as well. His restlessness didn't concern the intimate position they were in, but the fact that his boyfriend was uncomfortable; he could feel how he stiffened against him, but he wasn't sure how to make the Uchiha more comfortable.

**XXX**

Despite the "failure" in being intimate on the sleeping-area, they continued to sleep together throughout the following weeks, but neither of the attempts was a success. Instead of becoming more intimate, their relationship became tenser as they attempted to get closer.

At last, Hashirama had enough of the rejections. Instead of allowing Madara to squirm away from him after a few minutes of cuddling, he tightened his grab on him, which made the younger man stiffen instantly and attempt to get out of his grasp by squirming uncontrollably.

"Would you mind trying to be intimate for once?" He growled annoyed.

"_No_! I don't have to take orders from anyone!" Madara sneered up at him. "And let go of me, damn it! You have no right to do this!"

"Oh, I believe I do as your _boyfriend_!"

The Uchiha sneered deep and low at his resistance.

"I said: _Let go_!"

Before neither of them realized what was happening due to blind rage, Madara punched Hashirama straight in the face, causing him to clutch his nose on reflect.

An awkward silence followed instantly; they just stared at each other as they attempted to understand what and when things had gone wrong between them.

Presumably the first time they attempted to "sleep together", they each concluded silently without looking at the other. Neither of them spoke a word the rest of the night.

**XXX**

**That following morning; **

Izuna walked into the kitchen that early morning around seven am even though it was weekend, and to his surprise found his brother looking lost in thoughts at their kitchen table.

"Aniki?" He called confused, hoping to snap his brother back to reality. "What are you doing in here at this hour? Usually you sleep in late if possible. You don't have to work today, right?"

"… I couldn't sleep." Madara responded tiredly, when haven snapped lightly awake.

"Really…? What's wrong? Do you have too much on your mind?" Izuna asked concerned, as he pulled out a chair from the same table Madara sat at and then sat down on it, frowning worriedly as he met his older brother's gaze.

Madara sighed tiredly and then glared at the table.

"… To be honest it's about Hashirama."

"… Oh." Izuna muttered quietly. "Are you considering breaking up with him or something…?"

"No." Madara shook his head tiredly from side to side. "No, not at all."

"… Then what's the problem?"

"… Whatever I do, I just can't relax enough to sleep all close." He sighed annoyed. "It has never been a problem before, because all the earlier relationships I have had, if you can even call them that, didn't matter to me, _at all_, but this is killing both Hashirama and _me_…"

"Mmm…" Izuna made a sound that let his brother know that he understood completely. "It makes sense that it's frustrating you. You haven't slept properly the last few weeks, have you?"

"… No."

No more words were exchanged between them; it wasn't necessary.

**XXX**

**An evening a few days after the "incident"; **

"… Isn't it a bit too early to be leaving?" Izuna commented from his room, which caught Hashirama off guard. He had being occupied with tying his shoes.

The older male stiffened immediately, which Izuna figured could be out of guilt.

"… Perhaps." He admitted quietly without looking up at his accuser. "But I have to get up early tomorrow, so we figured that it might be easier if I left now. Either way I would wake him up, when leaving tomorrow, and we both know that he is not a morning person."

"… That's true, but that reason hasn't stopped you from staying the night before." Izuna pointed out with obvious amount of malice in his voice. "You aren't trying to hide something from me, are you…?"

Hashirama frowned as he considered the younger man's words.

"… I wouldn't exactly call it 'hiding', but I'm attempting to keep peace between Madara and me by not acknowledging the fact that intimacy scares him. I would like to find a solution soon, though, because it's driving both Madara and I nuts."

"Hn..." Izuna grunted after a moment of hesitation. "The exact same thing happened to me and Tobi, you know."

"… So you speak from experience?" Hashirama asked surprised.

"You have no idea…" Izuna muttered, while purposely keeping his attention on something else than the older male. He glanced up at Hashirama, though, when noticing that he was watching, or more likely observing him, with high interest. "What?"

"You don't seem like the type to have that kind of intimate problems." Hashirama commented with honesty in his voice.

"That's what everyone says when told." Izuna agreed with a shrug on his slim shoulders. "Even Aniki was a bit surprised at first... He quickly realized it made sense, though."

"I can imagine." Hashirama confirmed with a thoughtful nod. "Just like I should have done with Madara; I actually knew from the beginning that he has a hate/hate relationship with intimacy."

"… Good point." Izuna agreed after yet another moment of hesitation.

"So…" The Senju hesitated as well. "What exactly was your problem?"

"Well…" Izuna scratched his neck awkwardly, as he considered his next move. "I had… problems with committing myself to him when sleeping. It didn't mean, though, that I didn't enjoy being physically close to him or didn't trust him. I just…" He caught himself hesitating. How should he explain it without complicating something else? "I just… I just felt overpowered, and actually still do from time to time, but there's not really anything to do about it when it happens…"

"I see." Hashirama mused. He wasn't sure if the Uchiha had understood his question properly, because he hadn't exactly_ answered_ it properly. "What do you do about it, when it happens that is?"

"Well, the first step was to figure out what the actual problem was." The Senju nodded with an understanding expression. "We then figured which measures that was necessary to use to make it work between us. It can change once in awhile, since my uneasiness with intimacy depends on the situation that has occurred."

"I see." Hashirama mused with a silent sigh. The information the Uchiha had given him hadn't exactly eased his problem.

"… Hn."

On the way home he realized that his brother, Tobirama, had complained about something in the beginning of his and Izuna's relationship that was similar to his and Madara's current problem. If he remembered correctly it was discovered that Izuna couldn't be intimate in the night time, despite being the harmonic and devoted person everyone knew him to be.

When you thought about it, it wasn't that absurd that Madara had a problem with intimacy, when his younger brother did...

He figured that he just didn't want to admit it, but it was about time to move on if their relationship wasn't to break apart.

**XXX**

**At the Senjus apartment; **

That evening Hashirama was enjoying a cup of tea in his favourite chair in the living room. As usual it was an attempt at forgetting the problems that plagued his mind.

He had only being sitting there fore a few minutes, though, when his brother returned home from his boyfriend's place and came into the room to greet him with an all-distance-and-deeply-in-love expression on his face.

"Welcome home." His older brother greeted back. "How is everything?"

"Hmmm?" Tobirama "answered". It was obvious he was still in the "Seventh Heaven".

"How's it going with your fluffy?" Hashirama therefore elaborated with a chuckle. "I get the feeling you still know how to persuade him to sleep-cuddle."

"Yeah, luckily…!" Tobirama confirmed with a grin. "It's actually pretty easy when figuring out how."

"Good, because then I know there is hope for me and Madara."

"… He still can't relax, huh?" The younger Senju asked with concern even though it didn't exactly surprise him that his brother and Uchiha were having problems being intimate on that area as well. Madara wasn't exactly known for that kind of personal contact.

"Exactly."

"I can also give you some tips at how to soothe the monster into submission, if you want?"

"I would really appreciate that." Hashirama smiled at her. "Izuna attempted to give me some advice earlier, but two points of view will probably give the best result, even though he is the one of us that knows Madara the best."

"Cool." Tobirama grinned. "You have a few days before you're seeing each other again, right?"

"Right." His brother confirmed.

"Good, because then it's easier to persuade him. It has to been done over a small period, because rushing things when it comes to them brings no good."

"I see." Hashirama mused. "Now, tell me how, because all this lack of intimacy will make me nuts if it continues."

"All right, I'll make you a list." Tobirama contemplated, before grapping a pen and then starting scribbling on a piece of paper.

Hashirama nodded his gratefulness with a smile, but his optimism quickly turned to a frown and a stare, when seeing his brother's solution to his problem.

_Satisfy his sexual lust without touching him._

_Surprise him._

_Learn how to soothe him physically (No, I'm not referring to sex)._

Tobirama, too, frowned when seeing his brother's sceptic expression. It was a rare sight…

"… Don't give me that look." He both pleaded and yet ordered. "I know you're downright sceptic, but if you follow those steps, Madara should be calm enough to share a bed with you." To the younger Senju's annoyance, his older brother still didn't seem convinced. "I _guarantee_ it."

"… All right then." Hashirama attempted to smile, but he didn't quite succeed.

**XXX**

**1. Satisfy his sexual lust without touching him; **

That following night, Madara slept untroubled for once in weeks, because he was having his bed to himself.

He was therefore in a deep sleep when his cell phone started ranging on the nightstand. He didn't bother to open his eyes and therefore searched blindly for the phone with the hand closets to the nightstand.

"… Hn?" He mumbled into the phone.

"I was dreaming about you." A familiar voice whispered huskily on the other end.

"Senju…?"

"Remember the time you were wearing the crimson coloured shirt and tight, black pants?"

"Which time?"

"Your brother's sixteenth birthday."

"Ah, that clothes." Madara murmured softly with a smug smile.

"I remember when I loosened the belt and your pants fell to the ground, revealing your crotch in your silky, red boxers. They clung so tightly to your gorgeous body that when they fell, they pulled your boxer's along…"

"Which left me all exposed to your hungry stare." Madara finished for him with half lidded and lustful eyes. He then closed his eyes and slowly sneaked one of his hands down into his pants…

That following morning Izuna was surprised to find his older brother all calm and relaxed.

"You look rested for once." He commented with content amusement.

"I had phone sex with Hashirama." Madara answered with a smug smile.

"Ah." Izuna acknowledged with a grin, before casually taking a sip of the elder Uchiha's cup of tea.

**XXX**

**2. Surprise him;**

"Boring, boring, boring, boring, most boring thing in the world, boring, boring…" Madara repeated over and over again as he zipped through every television program there was playing that evening. He and Hashirama were currently "cuddled up" on his bed. Though, was the Senju's attention on one of the many books that were stabled on the Uchiha's nightstand.

"Ah! Gotcha!" Madara cheered, when finally haven found a program that was interesting enough for his taste to watch. He quickly remembered, though, that his boyfriend didn't exactly find reality-shows entertaining. "Don't worry; I'll change the channel…" He therefore stated with a sigh, before Hashirama could comment his annoyance on that kind of shows.

"No, it's all right. If you want to watch it, I won't mind." Hashirama soothed with a smile. It earned him a surprised look from the sceptic Uchiha. He just shrugged it off, though. "It won't kill me to watch something that doesn't interest me once in awhile."

Madara didn't comment; instead he pretended to watch the show, but continued to stare suspiciously at the older male from the corner of his eye throughout the program.

**XXX**

**3. Learn how to soothe him physically; **

Hashirama was that evening watching his Uchiha lie on his bed and read in one of his many books. He was considering his brother's printed words earlier that day, silently wondering if it would actually work on his own Uchiha;

"_Izuna gets just as cuddly and calm as a kitten, when you 'pet' him in a certain way. You should try something similar with Madara; it might actually work."_

He wasn't exactly sure it would work, since Tobirama's other advices hadn't made the Uchiha cling to him out of free will, or beg him to cuddle, but at the same time it _had_ made him open up just the slightest bit more to him.

So, he might as well try to follow his brother's last advice, especially since it worked on the younger Uchiha.

"Madara…" He therefore cooed from the chair.

No response.

With a sigh at the rejection, he decided to handle the situation differently; he could feel it craved more physical action than verbally. He therefore sat down on the bed and scooted close to the Uchiha. Madara still didn't spare him a glance.

Without losing hope, Hashirama reached a hand out and stroked him over the head shortly. This time the action earned him a reaction; Madara took his attention from his book to glance up at him shortly, and then turned his attention back on it again.

The Senju took it as a green light to continue and therefore repeated the motion again. It released a soft purr from Madara that was so light that it was almost out of hearing rate, but it was a purr nonetheless.

"Mmm… That feels nice…" He murmured as the large, tanned hand continued running through his long bangs. The pleasuring action continued to make him purr, and before he knew what was happening, he slowly began to drift off.

"You look sleepy." Hashirama therefore commented with a gentle smile, though, he behind the mask was secretly pleased at the power he had over the younger man.

"Hn…"

"You can sleep, if you like."

"Mmm… That's not a bad idea. I think I might do so..." Madara murmured. He then opened his eyes and glanced up at the Senju through half lidded eyes. "Are you leaving tonight, or?"

"No." Hashirama shook his head with a gentle smile. "Tonight I'm not going anywhere."

Madara didn't expose his happiness at the fact that they would be sleeping together again; it had been quite awhile since the last time, but Hashirama knew how he felt.

"All right then…" He whispered before closing his eyes again and drifting off for real.

**XXX**

A few days later Hashirama decided to investigate if his brother's advice had had any positive effects by suggesting staying the night again, and to his relieve Madara didn't decline his offer.

The Uchiha had been in a more or less positive mood the whole day, so he figured that he might be lucky and could get further than usual. But just like every other attempt, Madara stopped him at the last second.

Hashirama could have sworn the Uchiha seemed stressed and in a foul mood afterwards, but because he was frustrated with the rejection on the sexual plan yet again, he attempted to force Madara to at least relax enough in order to sleep-cuddle, but just like the first time; Madara punched him straight in the face.

Hashirama reacted instantly; he grabbed his bleeding nose and then ran to the kitchen in search of paper to stop the bleeding. He couldn't stop himself from frowning deep and low at the failure even though it was theoretically his own fault it went wrong.

"… Kicked out into the cold again, huh?" An familiar voice then sounded from behind him. He didn't have to turn around, since he on instinct knew who it was; his brother.

"… Sure seems like it." Hashirama sighed. He didn't quite understand what had gone wrong; he thought he had finally managed to make the Uchiha soft. "I just don't understand what ticked him off this time."

"… Well, if he's anything like Izuna on the sleeping area, then the tolerance for sleep-cuddling depends entirely on his mood." Tobirama explained. He raised a worried eyebrow, when seeing his brother's troubled face. "… Izuna didn't inform you of this, did he?"

"… No." Hashirama confirmed with a frown. "He never informed me _when_ and _why_ he felt overpowered. It seems like he still is having slight trouble accepting me..."

"… Sure sounds like it."

**XXX**

Meanwhile, Izuna was having a laughing fit from the Senju's pain in his room.

"That's what he gets for suffocating my brother…" He finished with a sneer.

"… You left that small, yet important detail out on purpose, when advising him. Am I right?" A familiar voice then demanded from behind him a few minutes later.

"You know me to well." Izuna answered him casually without turning around to confirm who had "caught him off guard". He didn't have too; he knew just from the presence that it was Tobirama.

"Indeed." Tobirama confirmed with a frown, but for some reason he couldn't stop his lips from breaking into a grin at the whole thing. Uchihas were just way too amusing creatures not to, even though they could be heartless demons with intimacy issues.

**XXX**

_**I guess the title and the story more or less speak for itself, so I guess there is not much to add/explain? You are, though, more than welcome to ask if there is somehing on your mind ^^**_

_**Oh, I will add this: I think you can consider this a epilogue to my other HashiMada story that is named "Submitting ain't that easy", or am I just confused...? =P**_

_**Thankies so much for reading! I love ya!3 **_

_**I would love you for reviewing as well!3 It makes me more inspired and focused, when knowing that people are interested in my stuff :3 **_

_**Bye for now! ^^ **_

_**Oh, BTW; This whole "Lacks-intimacy-on-the-sleep-cuddling-area" is inspired by my own lack on that area... ^^; Isn't that a fun fact to know? =P**_


End file.
